The Ham of the Past Rise of the Flame
by Fox 51
Summary: The second of the Ham of the Past trilogy, Bijou has been captured, and Hamtaro, Link, and the rest of the HamHams must find a way to save her, before it's too late. R&R. K For some language. Ch. 5 is up, Epona makes her first apperance!
1. The Lost

Hamtaro & The Ham of the Past -  
Rise of The Flame  
By Fox 51  
  
Note: If you have not read the original Ham of the Past story, it's a necessity! You will be confused, as I am not going back to beyond the last chapter of the book. Otherwise, enjoy!  
-Fox 51  
  
Rise of The Flame -Chapter 1: The Lost  
  
"Where are they?" Link worried.  
  
In our last episode, Bijou was captured by Ganondorf's servant, Slyther, and taken away. As Hamtaro grieves over the loss, Link discovers that the rest of the Ham-Hams have entered and become lost in the forest. And thus, thus story continues.  
  
*******  
  
"Where am I? I was with the others, then suddenly I'm in here! And.where's Bijou!!" Boss ran around like a chicken with his head cut off. Then, finally, he got tired, and sat on a stump. "Oh, great! First Link's in trouble, then I get lost. I have no idea where to go, and everyone else isn't even around. This couldn't possibly get any worse..." -...Something tells me I shouldn't have said that.- Suddenly, something jumped out of one of the forest's trees. "What the...?" The thing just stood there, standing like it had fallen asleep. Suddenly, it's head lifted up. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!!!" Its face looked like it had rotted off, like a small zombie. "...Brother...welcome." "Brother? I'm sure you're not in my family tree!" "...You don't know who we are...do you?" More of those things began to fall to the ground. "You see...only Kokiri can walk through this forest. Anyone else.turns into us. Skullo Kids. And you aren't the only one here... So many more...our family."  
  
The Skullo Kids began to walk closer and closer to Boss.  
  
"G-g-get away from me!! I warned you!"  
  
*******  
  
"Oh, just great! Where am I now? I hope everyone else is ok... I think I'd better stop. This hammer's getting heavy." Panda put his hammer down and sat on a stump. "Hmm...maybe I could make a compass...but where could I find a magnet?"  
  
Panda wondered around with his eyes, until he spotted something in the bushes. It was yellow and round.  
  
"Hey... What's that?"  
  
Panda shifted the bushes and saw what he had seen.  
  
"...!?" ... "...It's...a-a-a...z-z-ZOMBIE!! AHH!"  
  
More yellow objects began to appear around him.  
  
"This can't be happening! I've got to get my hammer back...wait...there it is!"  
  
Panda ran to the hammer, when a Skullo Kid jumped in front of him. Panda fell onto his back, and quickly backed away from him.  
  
"You're not a Kokiri, so now...you're a Skullo Kid...one of us..." The Skullo Kids slowly crept towards Panda, as he began to tear up. "No.not like this...not like this..."  
  
*******  
  
"Wow. I never imagined a forest with such gigantic proportions!" Maxwell slowly wandered the forest, looking at the wildlife around him. Just then, something attracted his attention. "Hey...is that a seed? "It is. But what kind...I wonder..." Maxwell lifted the seed and was about to throw it, until something fell out of a nearby tree. "What? Oh no, it looks like somebody's hurt. Maxwell slowly walked up to the body, until it moved, and jumped onto its feet. "AHH! A zombie! -Wait...zombies don't exist...do they? - "Oh, I am no monster. I am a Skullo Kid...and you'll be one TOO!!" More Skullo Kids surrounded Maxwell and they all jumped him. "WAAA!!"  
  
Will Link find the others in time, or will Boss, Panda, and Maxwell become Skullo Kids? Find out next time in The Ham of the Past - Rise of The Flame!  
  
To all of my fans (yeah, all six of you) here's your chapter, and here's your new story. I hope you enjoy the second story of the Ham of the Past Trilogy! 


	2. The Skullo King

Chapter 2 of the Ham of the past trilogy...let's start. To everyone who's stuck with me, here you go.   
Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro or Legend of Zelda.  
  
Rise of The Flame -Chapter 2: The King of Skulls  
  
"WAAA!!" Maxwell screamed as the Skullos jumped him.  
"Maxwell! MOVE!!" Link jumped out of the brush as Maxwell scampered away.  
"Another member wants to play. Let's play!"  
"No time for games!" Link shouted as the Skullos stepped closer to him.   
"Wait...he is part Kokiri. Ignore him. Get the "Maxwell".  
"Over my dead body!" Link charged the Skullos and began slashing them one by one.  
"No! He is powerful...too powerful! Find the others."  
The Skullos jumped into the brush and disappeared.  
"They're searching for the others. Grab that Duku Seed, Maxwell."  
"What? You mean this?"  
"Eat it and you'll find your way out of here. I have to find Boss and Panda." With that, Link followed the Skullos into the woods.  
  
"Get away from me, you zombies!" Panda was kicking and punching the Skullos, but more came to drown him in pain.  
"Ah! Ouch! Help me! Somebody!"  
"Panda!!" Link appeared from the sky, slashing the Skullos closest to Panda.  
"Panda! Grab your hammer!"  
Panda reached out, just in reach to grab the hammer. "Got it! Take this, you zombies!" Panda began to smash the Skullos one by one.  
"Ahh! He is too strong. Get the fat one!"  
With that, the Skullos escaped again.  
"Damn it! I've must chase after them. Panda, you gonna be alright?"  
"Yeah. Go on ahead."  
"Take this Duku Seed and eat it." Link gives Panda a seed. "You'll find your way out." Link dashed to the brush again.  
"...Wait! What exactly does it do?"  
  
"Get away from me!" Boss was sloppily fighting off the Skullos, but they were overtaking him.  
"Ah! I need some backup!"   
"Here it is, Boss!" Link dashed and sliced through the Skullo horde.  
"That Kokiri..." The Skullos began to shout an eerie screech louder than a whistle.  
"Ahh! What the heck are they doing?" "Don't ask me! I'm not a Skullo!"  
Suddenly, the earth began to shake, trees began to become uprooted, and cracks could be seen in the ground.  
"Um...Boss?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think it's time to...RUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!"  
Link and Boss sprinted from the area, as a huge beast erupted from the earth.  
"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!???"  
"Don't ask!! Just run!!"  
The beast stood on his feet, and began to slowly chase them.  
"Well, for an entrance like that, he's smaller than I thought!"  
"Oh yeah, Boss, like 5 feet is small compared to us!"  
The giant slowed down and stopped, laughing heartily.  
"Why's he laughing?"  
"Because he's ten times our size, five times as strong, and one hundred times our weight? Yeah, I'd laugh too!" Link shouted clearly.  
"SO YOU ARE THE ONES WHO HAVE ENTERED OUR FOREST AND ATTACKED MY CHILDREN!! WELL, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO CHANGE THAT, WON'T WE?"  
The giant stomped on the ground, toppling Link and Boss on their backs.  
"IF YOU WON'T JOIN US, THEN THE SKULLO KING SHALL DESTROY YOU!"  
  
* To Be Continued... * 


	3. Panda's Find

_To everyone out there, my web site is complete. I'll have this and some other stories there in their true form (italics and all). See my website: Now, back to your regularly scheduled program._

_Rise of The Flame –Chapter 3: Panda's Find_

tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki tiki

"Phew...I'm finally out of there. This hammer is too heavy."

rumble rumble

"...Why is the ground shaking?"

Cracks begin to form under Panda's feet.

"Why does everything happen to us!?" _Panda yelled as he ran for his life._

He turns around to see a giant mountain rise from the ground.

"**SO YOU ARE THE ONES WHO HAVE ENTERED OUR FOREST AND ATTACKED MY CHILDREN!! WELL, WE'LL JUST HAVE TO CHANGE THAT, WON'T WE?"**

"A TALKING MOUNTAIN!?"

"**IF YOU WON'T JOIN US, THEN THE SKULLO KING SHALL DESTROY YOU!"**

"That's even worse! I'd better find the others!" _Panda began to dash away, as Skullos dashed out of the trees._

"This is getting ANNOYING! HA!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Boss and Link ran as fast as they could, the King stepping closer and closer.

"Well, Link!? An idea would REALLY help here!"

"I have one...but I need time!"

"A distraction...you mean me don't you?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's just great!"

Suddenly, Link quickly turned around and perfectly sniped the giant's left eye.

"**AAAAHHH! MY...MY EYE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?**"

"Quick! Find some rope or vine!"

"Alright!" –Now I get it...this is so clichéd...-

huff huff "They just...keep coming!"

"Grab the intruder!" "Grab him! Grab him!" _the skullos chanted._

"Gotta know when to stop." _Panda said to himself as he attempted an escape._

The Skullos chased, gaining on Panda every second.

"This is...hopeless!"

_Just then, the skullos made a strange sound._

"What the..." _Panda turned to see the skullos on the ground...Crying? They soon jumped into the thick of the woods._

"..." –No time to stand around!-

Panda began running again, but suddenly stopped.

"AH! My...my head!" _Panda soon dropped to his knees, as he held his head._

"What's...happening...Ah!" _the shouting stopped, as Panda slowly got up, and then walked into the brush in a daze. He walked towards a dim, green light that was constantly becoming greener._

-What's going on...why am I walking like this...it's like I can't stop...wait...I really CAN'T!-

"HEY MR. KING!"

"**AH. THERE YOU ARE. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD. MORE FUN FOR ME!"**

"YOU WANT FUN? HOW ABOUT A BIT OF HOPSCOTCH?" _Boss shouted as he lit the King's foot ablaze._

"**WHAT!? AH!" **_The King hopped up and soon lost his balance. "_Now!"

_Link and Boss ran under the King, tripping him with the vine. He was out cold._

"This'll buy us some time. Let's get out of here."

"Hey...it looks like a gem...Oh! I can talk again. I wonder what came over me...Maybe it has something to do with the gem."

**-"There are 6 of these gems in Hyrule, one for each of the elements: The Light Heart, the Earth Stone, the Thunder Jewel, the Water Diamond, the Fire Soul, and the Wind Pendant."-**

"That's right! The Elemental Gems. Then...this must be the Earth Stone.

_Panda began to reach for it, but he felt something over it._

"Is this a shield? Maybe I can..."

_He pushed harder and harder on it, as his hand started to fit through._

"It's working!" _He continued to push until he could grab the gem. He the tried to pull it out._

"I can feel it letting go...just a bit more..."

_Suddenly, the shield vanished, which sent Panda tumbling backwards._

"I...I got it. AH!" _Panda looked at his hand as the gem melted into him._

"Wow...I feel...great!" –This must have happened to Hamtaro too.-

_The Earth started to shake, as cracks formed around Panda._

"Whoa! What's happening!?"

_Spikes rose out of the ground, surrounding Panda._

"It's me...I'm doing this." –I have to control it. Focus...-

_The spikes went back into the ground, as Panda slightly glowed green._

_To Be Continued..._


	4. The Quest for Bijou

_Ok, I know this story has been dead for about a year now, but could you believe I had a year-long writer's block? Not to mention a new website, new computer, new games, new membership to a clan...I wonder if I'm forgetting something...well, here you are: Chapter 4 of the ROTF saga. BTW: check out my blog, 365dt. you can remind me to write more. :D_

_Rise of The Flame –Chapter 4: The Quest for Bijou_

Tomorrow Morning, in Kakariko

"Now, where the heck is everybody?"

"That's the third time you said that, Boss. Just follow me, and no more questions."

"And just who made you the leader here?"

"Considering that I actually know where I'm going, I just thought it was obvious. Seriously, we need to group up, quick. I don't know how much time we have to find Bijou. Hopefully they at the see—." _Link froze when he realized what he had just said._

"...You know that something happened to Bijou, what happened, and where she is, don't you?" _Boss said, unusually calm._

"Um...yeah...you see..." Link stuttered more and more while Boss stared at him like Boss had lasers in his eyes.

"...OUT WITH IT, OR I SWEAR I'LL PUT A DENT IN YOU THAT YOU CAN'T FIX WITH A FAIRY!"

"...She was kidnapped by Ganon's men."

_After a long pause, Boss reached for his ax very slowly. _"Hmmm...I wonder if I can do more than a permanent dent, eh, Link?" Muttered Boss with a face of pure death all over it.

Outside the Forest

"I'm finally here...I never knew a simple seed could become a map of a forest in my head...I'm not doubting anything in this world anymore."

"Is anyone here? Guys?"

"Hey, Panda! Is that you? It's Maxwell, where are you?"

"There you are. Up here."

Up here? There's a lot of up here, what with the trees and—" He was cut off by his own amazement, as Panda stood high above him on a vine.

"Is this cool, or what?"

"Cool? That's suicide! How in the world are you going to get down?"

_Just as Maxwell finished his sentence, the vine began to grow from Panda's feet. It arced down as if it was a slide, which Panda surprisingly sprinted down. And through it all, Maxwell's mouth was wide open._

"...You ok, Max?"

"...Wa...What in the world...How did you...AGH! I have such a headache now!" shouted Maxwell, while rubbing his head in frustration.

"Calm down, Maxwell. It's one of those gem-things. I've got my own now; I think it's the Earth Stone."

"Earth Stone? So now you can control nature? That's so unbelievable...then again, I obviously saw you use it. I wonder if I can fi—" "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the...?"

"Someone stop him! We tried Boss, I'm sorry...just please stop chasing me!"

_Link suddenly dashed out of the woods, right between Panda and Maxwell. As if on queue, Link trips over a stone and falls flat on his face._

"AH HA!" _Boss quickened his pace, only to run straight into a wall of dirt. _"Ah! Ow, how did the...It wasn't...Oy, I must be getting delusional...or something."

"'Something' is correct, Boss. That something just happens to be Panda."

"Panda? That just doesn't make sense. How could Panda—"

"Earth Stone. I didn't know the stone could be found so easily."

"I think that seed you gave me didn't just tell me how to get out."

"Well, at least we got the stone. Three down, three to go. According to the map, we need to head over to...Goron Mountain." _Link slowly rolled the map back up and set it in his pack._

"Ooooh no we're not. We're heading straight to Ganon! Bijou's been kidnapped, and no one's gonna stop me from saving her, and that means you, elf-boy."

"Bijou's been kidnapped?" _exclaimed Panda and Maxwell in chorus._

"You see her around? I'd never let her out of **my **sight! We have to save'er—"

"And the only way is to get the stones and defeat Ganon himself." "Yeah, so...wait...was that..."

"You know that's what it's gonna come down to..." _Hamtaro slowly emerged from Saira's home, dusted with soot._

"Hamtaro! You're ok!" _shouted Panda._

"Yeah, I'm good. Saira's ok, too, Link. She's getting rest right now, but I told her you'd see her as soon as she wakes up."

"...Thanks, Hamtaro. And you're right. The faster we get those stones, the faster we can beat Ganon, and the faster we save Bijou."

"...Yeah...You're probably right..." _Boss murmured with worry over the fact that he couldn't see Bijou for such a long time._

"That settles it then. We leave in the morning. The sun's already set, anyway. We're not going anywhere for a while...Oh wow! The stars here are beautiful! I've never seen such colors in the sky!" _The group looked up to see hundreds of stars liter the sky, staring in awe at it's brightness. They slowly saw constellations of their owners, their family, friends, and each other...the ones they cared for flooded the night, as if floating there, almost in uncertainty. All of them knew that their lives, their fates laid in their small hands, as well as all of history...and their own._


	5. Raiding Bandits

_I'm kinda basing this chapter on the trailer of LOZ: The Twilight Princess. Of course, I don't really know what's going on in it, but I thought It'd be interesting._

_Rise of The Flame –Chapter 5: Raiding Bandits_

"So where is Goron Mountain?"

"You didn't see it, Boss? It was quite obvious. It's behind Kakariko."

"How are you so sure, Maxwell?" _snorted Boss in rebuttal._

"Simple. There's a mountain behind Kakariko, and we're walking straight to it. You can even see it from here!"

_Boss glanced at the mountain, and then made a loud "gulp"._

"Uh...We're not gonna climb that entire mountain...are we?"

"If we have to."

"...Oh boy..." _Boss's murmur was followed by a loud gulp._

"We should restock, shouldn't we?" questioned Panda.

"Yeah, but we don't really need too much. Link, you still got rubies to spare?"

"Let's see...Yep, right here Hamtaro."

"Not anymore!" _The pouch was snatched from Link, as the thief continued to dash away from the group._

"What the...?" "He's got the damn bag!" "He's not going anywhere." _Panda quickly rose his hands up, creating a wall of dirt which easily stopped the pickpocket._

"That's impossible!" _He dashed to the right, but was once again stopped by a wall, and then another behind him. His only exit was blocked by the entire party. "_...This cannot end well..."

"So, thought you could steal our stuff, did you? Wrong move, Sparky." _Boss reached for his ax, threatening the bandit._

"...Gonna give us our bag back? Or do I have to rough you up a bit?"

"Brother!"

_A trampling was slowly coming closer and closer, and then a flash blinded the party. _"Shoot! A Duku Seed!"

"Get on!" _A horse ran straight between the heroes and the thief, as his ally swooped him on the stead._

"Finally I can see...Gah! Guys, they're getting away!"

_Link whipped out his ocarina. _"Uh...Link...THIS IS NO TIME FOR MUSIC!"

_With a quick tune, Link darted after the bandits, as another rumbling approaches him._

"Don't tell me it's more of those bandits!" "Wait, Hamtaro. I don't think anyone's riding on it."

_The horse quickly caught up with Link, as he gracefully mounted it. _"Good girl. Let's go, Epona. Yah!"

"...Uh...sis..." "Not now, I'm trying to steer here. This road's bumpy, you know." "But sis—" "What?" "There's someone chasing us!" "Huh?"

_Link slowly gained on the escapees, as they began to panic, which slowed their horse down. Link was in range of a grab, but the passenger unsheathed a dagger, fending off Link's hand._

"That's it!" _He held his hand toward the horse's leg and created a small gust, enough to make the horse lose it's balance. It stayed up, but the riders were now face first in the dirt._

"Ug...what the hell..." _The bandit lifted his head up to see Link's face, as he reached for his purse. He quickly crawled away from him, repetitively stuttering, _"W-W-What are y-you people?"

"Oh, no you don't!" _The female bandit was on her feet, and swiftly stabbed at Link. Dodging the pre-emptive strike, he unsheathed his sword and prepared to defend against the next blow. A quick slash, and then another stab was easily deflected, as Link countered with his own combo. The bandit mimicked Link's defense, and then made a heavy slash down at Link. Both blades collided, as they held an X-struggle of power. Link then noticed something, released the X, and jumped back from the bandit._

"Why'd you stop fighting? You afraid to lose?"

"You look familiar...what was her name...Sandy!" "...Sandy? My name's Gale, for your information, but I don't think that really matters right now, does it?"

"Link! You ok?" _The others ran over the hill and saw the scene. Maxwell began to look more and more puzzled._

"Oh, shoot! I'll get you next time. Bro! Let's move it!" "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." _Gale turned around, and then froze, as Link, Hamtaro, and Panda all held their palms towards her and her brother._

"I noticed you came from Kakariko. You wouldn't have stolen anything from there, did you? I have a lot of friends who really wouldn't like that."

"What? I was—" "SANDY!" _Maxwell quickly dashed towards Gale, but before he could reach her, she held out her palm at Maxwell._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a sec. Now I thought we went over this. My name's **Gale**. You know...'not Sandy'?

"You look exactly like her, though." "Must be your mistake, 'cause it's not me."

"...Oh...I see...Wait...that's your brother, isn't it?" "...Well, yeah. Didn't you hear me call him 'bro'?" -This is too much of a coincidence.- "Look at this picture."

_Maxwell pulled from one of his books a small photo of Sandy and showed it to Gale. _"...Wow...That looks exactly like me. I can even point out that spot that's on my fur in this..."

"I see now...you're not Sandy...you're one of her ancestors!" "...Wait, what now?"

_ To Be Continued... _


End file.
